All Right Now
"All Right Now" is a rock single by the English rock band Free. The song, released in mid-1970, hit #2 on the UK singles chart and #4 on the US Billboard Hot 100 singles chart.1 "All Right Now" originally appeared on the album Fire and Water, which Free recorded on the Island Records label, formed by Chris Blackwell. In 1991, the song was remixed and re-released, reaching #8 on the UK singles chart. "All Right Now" was a #1 hit in over 20 territories and was recognised by ASCAP (American Society of Composers, Authors, and Publishers) in 1990 for garnering 1,000,000 plus radio plays in the U.S. by late 1989.2 In 2006 the BMI London awards included a Million Air award for 3 million air plays of All Right Now in the USA.3 According to drummer Simon Kirke, "All Right Now" was written by bassist Andy Fraser and singer Paul Rodgers in the Durham Students' Union building, Dunelm House.4 One of the engineers during the recordings of "All Right Now" was Roy Thomas Baker, who would later become Queen's producer (he mixed "Killer Queen", "Bohemian Rhapsody" and "Don't Stop Me Now" among others). Contents hide * 1 Chart position * 2 Use in the media * 3 Personnel * 4 Cover versions * 5 See also * 6 References * 7 External links Chart positionedit Use in the mediaedit * A live performance, filmed in front of the (then) largest concert crowd of 600,000+ at the Isle of Wight Festival 1970, was included in the 1997 film "Message to Love: The Isle of Wight Festival". * This song is used in TV series Supernatural, as the closing music for season one episode "Skin". * This song is used in the TV series Heroes in the season one episode Landslide. * A UK advert for Wrigley's chewing gum in the late 1980s and early 1990s used this song. * This song was used in an episode of The Sopranos. In the episode "The Ride", the song plays while Tony Soprano and Christopher Moltisanti happen upon bikers who are robbing a liquor store. * This song was featured on the American Beauty Soundtrack. * This song plays during the final scene and closing credits of the Entourage episode "My Maserati Does 185" (season 2, episode 2). * The song was on the video game Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades Personneledit * Paul Rodgers – lead vocal * Paul Kossoff – electric guitar * Andy Fraser – bass guitar * Simon Kirke – drums Cover versionsedit "All Right Now" has been covered by many bands and artists; the most popular are by The Runaways in 1975 (as a demo), (Rick) Santers 2 in 1984, Rod Stewart in 1984, ex-Wham! backing singers Pepsi & Shirliein 1987, and Scottish girl band Lemonescent in 2003. It has also been sampled in Tone-Loc's song "Funky Cold Medina" in 1989. The Who covered it at a concert in Passaic, New Jersey on September 11, 1979. The Sweet once covered this song at a 1976 concert following the death of Paul Kossoff in Santa Monica, California, with Ritchie Blackmore sitting in on guitar.17 Sawyer Brown covered "All Right Now" as a part of their 2008 tour. "All Right Now", recorded by Mike Oldfield (produced by Tom Newman), with vocals by Wendy Roberts, Pierre Moerlen and Tom Newman, was issued as a one-sided promotional blue 7" single flexi-disc in 1979. The single was given only to Virgin Records executives and never issued to the public, making it one of the most elusive collectors' items in the Oldfield catalogue (number Virgin TT-362).18 Since 1972, "All Right Now" as arranged by Leland Stanford Junior University Marching Band has been the de facto fight song of Stanford University athletic teams.19 The band and the student section all jump in the air when the song starts and at the end of the bridge. Steve Miller acknowledged the intro to his 1976 #1 single "Rock 'n Me" was a tip of the hat to "All Right Now". "Yeah, it's a tack on the wall for Paul. I did one concert in the two years that I was off the road. I went to London and played with Pink Floyd...it was a big, huge outdoor show so we needed a big rock and roll number that was really going to excite everybody. I just put it together and didn't think much about it."3 Bon Jovi covered this song in Philadelphia in 1989 during their Jersey Syndicate Tour. They were accompanied by the supporting act Skid Row. Christina Aguilera covered this song in 2000 at a concert, and it appeared on her DVD My Reflection. David Cook covered this song during Top 20 week of "American Idol"'s Season 7. Paige Miles also sang this song on "American Idol" as her Top 24 performance. Ali Campbell covered the song on his 2010 album Great British Songs. ApologetiX recorded a parody version called "Go Right Now" on their album Jesus Christ Morningstar Bad Company, with Free singer Rodgers and drummer Simon Kirke, covered this song in a 2002 concert, appearing on their live album In Concert: Merchants of Cool. Rodgers continues to feature the song in most of his live performances. Canadian country music artist Chad Brownlee frequently covers the song during live performances. Drummer Simon Kirke sang the song live on his 3 tours as a member of Ringo Starr and His All Starr Band. Garth Brooks for the 2013 "Classic Rock" album in the "Blame It All on My Roots: Five Decades of Influences" compilation. Category:Rock songs